Last Name
by TablesTurned
Summary: Based on the song Last Name by Carrie Underwood, it's posted as the first chapter. Now this is a two-part oneshot if that makes any sense, due to complications. Hope you enjoy!
1. Song

**A/N: This is the song that this story is based on, mind you it's very loosely based, I wasn't even sure I was going to post the song but decided it didn't make much sense if you didn't know the reasoning behind the story. So here it goes. By the way the song is Last Name by Carrie Underwood. **

**Last Name**

Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby

And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name

We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo

And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started of, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name

Here we go

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

There's just one little problem

I don't even know my last night  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started of, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name

What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done

Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name

Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah

It started off hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah


	2. Last Name

**Rating: T  
****Status: Oneshot  
****Disclaimer: To put it into simple terms, I do not own NCIS nor the song previously posted.**

**A/N: I was listening to Carrie Underwood one day and this story popped into my head, it pretty much just spiraled from there. It's a little AU since things between happen a little differently in this story than they do in the actual series. Also I'm sorry for the wait and lack of updates on all of my stories, but I honestly don't know when I'll be updating any of them…writers block seems to be coming on strong with them all. I'll think I'm onto something but then I end up deleting everything. Hopefully this will be enough for now. **

**Last Name**

Jenny Shepard couldn't help but wonder how pathetic she looked sitting at the bar, alone. Originally she had planned to stay home and get a good nights sleep in preparation for her new job that she was starting tomorrow, but that had changed when she got a call from an the man she had currently been seeing. It wasn't that it was serious between them or that it had hurt when he told her he didn't want to see her anymore, it was more the fact that all the reasons that had made her hesitate about becoming an NCIS agent were all starting to come true. She thought about the effect it would have on her personal life and any chances of having a family. Not many men would want to start a family with a woman that put her life on the line everyday or that had an irregular schedule depending on the case or situation. Not to mention that their relationship would most likely end up in arguments of 'why do you have to work such long hours, is there someone "working them with you"?' or the 'you are more married to your job than you are to me'.

That is why she had decided she might as well spend her night at the bar than at home by herself. Yet she was still alone here and as she looked around, scanning the crowd, she found that there were no potential prospects to change that fact. With this in mind she took another gulp of her water-downed bourbon - she didn't want to be nursing a hangover when she should be making good first impressions. Just as she was about to ask the bartender for a refill, a shadow cast over her and sat on the stool next to hers.

"Long day Jethro," the bartender asked. By automatic first name greeting she figured that the man next to her, Jethro apparently, was a regular in here.

"You have no idea Frank. The bastard almost got away right from under our noses." _Got away? Maybe he's FBI,_ she thought.

"The usual?"

"Have I ever ordered anything else?"

"Well there was that one night with that one redhead. You drank what she drank which was definitely not bourbon." The man beside her chuckled. So he liked redheads then? Maybe there were some prospects, or a prospect, tonight after all. It was then that she actually took a moment to gaze over him. He had salt and pepper hair but other than that age did not give him away. She could tell by the way he held his body that he was obviously in good shape and there was something about his demeanor that made her want to know him. Jen went to take a sip of her drink but realized that it was empty. She gave a slight cough and pushed her glass to the other side of the bar.

"Sorry Miss Jennifer didn't mean to ignore you there. You want another already?"

"Please Frank," she pleaded, not really in the mood to argue. It wasn't like she was trying to get drunk, just have enough so she wasn't completely aware of how she was feeling at the moment.

"How many have you had so far?"

"I don't think that that's a fair question since you've been watering them down. Besides I don't see why it matters." Tonight was just a night that she wanted to get over with and so be it if a few drinks helped it get over sooner, besides they were watered down quite a bit.

"Well are you driving home? 'Cause I don't think I can pour you another if you're plannin' on driving. In fact I probably shouldn't have even let you have that last one."

"Just pour her the damn drink Frank; I'll give her a lift home if she needs it." Frank looked over at Jen as if asking permission, not sure of what answer he should give. She just shrugged her shoulders and he poured her some more, still watering it down.

Jethro turned to her and looked for a second, as if sizing her up. "Bourbon," he commented, though she wasn't sure if it was to her or himself. What she could tell however, was that it wasn't much of a question as it was more of a statement. Jen knew that it sometimes looked out of place for a girl like her to be drinking something like bourbon but she had developed a liking towards it and it had yet to wear away.

"Is that unusual?" Now that she was actually able to see his face she realized how beautiful his eyes were. They were like two deep oceans that seemed to get deeper and yet more sparkly as you looked into them longer.

"Guess it's just been a while since I've seen a beautiful woman hold her bourbon." Jen blushed at the comment and wasn't sure what to make of it. In Gibbs' defense he meant every word of it. The woman sitting next to him was in fact beautiful and he was sure it wasn't just because of the amount of bourbon he had had. It also didn't hurt the fact that she was a redhead that could give any bottle blonde a run for her money, not to mention that she had eyes of emerald that when he looked at them for the first time he thought it must have been a reflection somehow off of the jewelry she was wearing, but then noticed she wasn't wearing any.

As the night dragged one they started to talk and they were both silently surprised by how easily the conversation between them flowed. They didn't have much in common and yet they did. There was something always to talk about and the only time that there was silence between them was when they were either drinking their drink or actually giving some deep thought as to what the other said. There were no awkward pauses or uncomfortable silences; in fact it was strange how open they were being with each other.

Eventually Frank cut Gibbs off knowing that he was now both responsible for getting himself and Jen home safely, though he wasn't sure if there need be a reason to stop at two houses or just make it straight to one. He had been watching the two all night and he would have to be blind to say that there wasn't something between them. Never in his career as a bartender had he seen two people click so well right off the bat and he had seen a lot of people meet over the years. He smiled to himself as Gibbs left the money for their drinks and they walked out the door together with Gibbs' hand on the small of her back.

Jenny and he walked outside and she let out a shiver as the cold night air hit her. Gibbs noticed and shrugged his jacket off, putting it around her shoulders. She smiled politely at him and she couldn't help but inhale the scent that came off the jacket. It was hard to tell what it was but it made her want to get up close and be able to smell it off of him even more.

"Jethro – you know that is a very interesting name. I did not expect it to be yours."

"Yeah well my parents had a sense of humor I guess. It's not as bad as my first name."

"You mean that's not your first name," she asked. How bad could it be that he had to go by his middle name instead of his first?

"Nope. It's Leroy." Jen couldn't help but let a chuckle slip through her lips and the glare that he sent her just made her laugh that much harder; eventually she didn't even bother to try to hold it in. Finally she was able to get herself under control and quickly she composed herself and instantly felt bad for her little outburst.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to do that, it was rude of me."

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness."

"Interesting theory. Well _Leroy_, thank you for turning my night around but you really don't have to give me a ride home. I am perfectly capable of walking." She started to take the jacket off of her shoulders when his hand came down and stopped her.

"Jenny, it's either I follow you home to make sure you get there safe or I give you a ride there. Besides you're cold and having to walk home would be a nightmare." He did bring up a good point she thought and decided to just get in the car, also deciding not remark on the use of her nickname that she normal would have protested the use of. Gibbs had a satisfied smirk on his face as he closed her and it made Jen want to smack it off…_or kiss it off_ she thought to herself. She wasn't sure where that came from but now that it was in her head she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss him.

They both were in the car and Gibbs was turning it on when he realized that he didn't know where he was going.

"Where do you live?"

"Georgetown but I don't think I'm going to stay there tonight. I'll just get a hotel room. I don't feel like being alone and if I'm not in my house then I most likely won't feel that way. If you could just drop me off at the Ritz-Carlton then I would be extremely grateful."

He didn't answer immediately. Instead he thought over something long and hard, wondering if it was worth the risk of her saying no. He decided to be brave and take a chance.

"Well if you don't feel like being alone tonight, I happen to know a great open bar not too far from here if you're interested."

"And where would that be?" He wasn't sure if it was really necessary to answer seeing the knowing smirk that was evident on her face.

"My place. I have some great bourbon and you don't have to water it down." He smiled at the last part hoping it would avoid making this turn into an awkward conversation.

"That sounds like exactly what I need. I would love to come." Gibbs let out a sigh of relief as he revved up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. It took them ten minutes to get to his place instead of the average commuter's twenty.

"Do you always drive like that?"

"Nah. I was going slower because of the bourbon I had." There was no hint of amusement or sarcasm in his voice. She wasn't sure if she should be glad that he drove slower because of the alcohol or terrified of the fact that he usually drives faster.

Gibbs got out of the car and went to the other side to open Jen's for her. She gave him an appreciative smile as she got out. They walked up to the door and Gibbs had a hand on the small of her back as he opened his front door.

"You don't lock it," she asked, surprised. It seemed like a man like him would be one to lock his door and everything else before he left the house. Gibbs just shrugged at her question and she decided it wasn't something she was going to press. As she stepped into the house the first thing that came to mind was that it was in definite need of a woman's touch.

They didn't spend much time in any room, it seemed as though Gibbs was leading her somewhere specific. Finally they came to a door and Gibbs opened it, searching for the light switch. The lights flickered on and Jen was a bit taken back that he planned for them to spend the evening in his basement. She pushed past him and started to make her way down the steps when an overwhelming amount of sawdust hit her and made her a bit dizzy. She was sure she was going to fall when a strong hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her elbow, steadying her.

"Sometimes I forget how dusty it is down here 'cause I'm so used to it. You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just wasn't expecting it that's all," Jen smiled up at him reassuringly. He smiled back and helped her the rest of the way down. When they got to the bottom of the stairwell he let her go and walked over to the corner to grab them a bench to sit on. It was then she realized the giant mass in the middle of the basement.

"You build boats." She couldn't help but think how full of surprises this man was.

"M'hmm," was his only reply as he brought the bench over to where she was standing. She took her coat off and placed it over the bench. Slowly she made her way over to the boat and placed a light hand on it. She turned to him, her eyes asking permission and he nodded. Trailing her hang along the side of the boat delicately, she looked up at him.

"So are you any good at making boats?"

"Wouldn't know. Never actually taken any of them on the water," he replied as he carried over to her two mugs of bourbon.

"Them? You've made more than one," she asked, not even trying to hide the shock in her voice.

He simply smiled at her and gestured for her to sit next to him. She gladly made her way and took the mug out of his hands and sipped it gently.

"You wanna help me sand it?"

"Sure," was all she could say as she got up and went back over to the boat. She picked up – what she thought was the sander – and was about to place it on the wood when a hand covered hers. She looked up and saw that he was holding a different tool, a smirk clear on his face. Jen just shook her head and handed him the thing she was holding and took the other from him. Placing it back on the wood, she was about to start when a hand stopped her again. Now she was starting to get frustrated; Gibbs picked up on it and let out a chuckle.

"You have to go with the grain of the wood." He licked his fingers and placed them back on the wood, leaving a wet mark. "See?" She nodded again and Gibbs put his hand on top of hers, guiding it along, left to right. It was hard for her to concentrate with him being so close. She could smell him clearly now and his body heat was starting to make her extremely hot, not that she minded.

Gibbs couldn't believe the affect she was having on him. Being so close, he could smell her perfume and it was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was trail his hand over her body the way she had trailed her hand over his boat. She didn't realize how sexy she looked then but he had been all too aware and it was driving him mad. He started to lean in closer to her, feeling all the curves of her back against him.

Jen shivered as his warm breath hit the back of her neck. She was sure Jethro had been aware of it because she could feel him start to place a light, almost hesitant kiss on the back of her neck. Her control was rapidly weakening and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold out for. Finally it became too much to handle and she turned her body around so she was facing him.

For a moment all they did was look at each other. Then Gibbs slid his hand that was holding hers against the boat down to her wrists and held her there, his body pinning the rest of her to the boat. He looked into her eyes and they seemed to have gotten darker with desire. That only fueled him more and all he wanted to do was take her right there against his boat, but he didn't. He knew it would be for the best if they took this slow and slow usually consisted of a bed.

Her breathing became more uneven and he knew she was losing patience. Slowly he leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers. The response from her was immediate and soon Gibbs forgot all about the hand that was holding hers down. He had one hand in her hair while the other roamed her body freely. The moment her wrist was free it went straight to the back of his head, bringing him closer if possible. She could taste the coffee and bourbon in his mouth and it made her hungrier for more.

Gibbs was the first to break away despite the protests coming from Jen. The first thing that came to her mind when he pulled away was maybe he realized he wasn't comfortable doing this. But the thoughts left as quickly as they came when she could feel him placing open mouthed kisses starting on the side of her neck making his way over to the hollow of her throat. When he started to nip at the skin he smiled, encouraged by the sounds that Jen was making. Somehow she had mustered up enough strength to push him away slightly.

"I start my new job tomorrow. I don't want to be giving the wrong impression and I think those marks, just might."

"We'll just have to make the marks where no one can see them then," he said as he kissed her on the lips. She could feel his smirk against her own.

She brought her hands to the front of him and rested them on the top of his pants. Slowly she untucked his shirt and moved her hands across his chest, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingers as she moved her hands upward, raising his shirt up in the process. The sounds that were coming from him were enough to get rid of any doubts she had been feeling and quickly she brought his shirt over his head, barely breaking the kiss.

Soon she felt his hands on her hips, one teasing the hem of her shirt while the other slipped beneath, caressing the smooth skin of her stomach, goose bumps following the path where his fingers trailed. Gibbs pressed her even harder against the boat, not leaving her much of a choice but to wrap her long legs around his waist.

Now that Jethro's hands were occupied with holding her up, Jen took on the task of divesting herself of her own shirt. With the material out of the way, Gibbs wasted no time in exploring the new found territory, placing a mixture of kisses all over her silky skin. Jen threw her head back not realizing the distance between her and the boat. Gibbs let out a laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You know if it's not a headboard, it's just not worth it," she laughed, though it was true.

"Bedroom then?"

"Definitely."

Slowly Gibbs backed away from the boat, keeping his hold on her, knowing he might regret it the next day. She wasn't sure if it was something he should be doing, but she let him, loving that it made her feel years younger though she wasn't sure why. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took that time to study his face. Sure there were a few wrinkles here and there but other than that he was probably one of the most attractive men she had ever had the pleasure of meeting, let alone sleep with.

Finally they made it to the top of basement stairs, and Gibbs leaned Jen up against the wall, needing a break for a moment. She smiled at him and placed her lips gently onto his. Again he pulled away from the wall and started for the bedroom. He was now even more grateful that he had decided to buy the house with more rooms but just one floor than the house with a second story.

Jenny moved her lips down his jaw line. When she reached the spot just behind his ear, a near primitive growl escaped Jethro's lips. Satisfied with herself, she started to nip at the skin, making Gibbs falter for moment.

"I thought you wanted us to make it the bedroom Jenny."

"Oh I still do. I'm just making things more interesting, don't you think," she whispered into his ear. He let out a groan as her warm breath tickled his ear and couldn't help but wish that the hallway would get smaller.

At last they made it to his bedroom. Gibbs kicked the door open and rushed them to the bed. He tossed Jenny onto the bed and she let out a little squeal, partly out of being thrown onto the bed but mostly in excitement of what was to come. He looked down at her, spread acrossed his sheets, hair everywhere and he couldn't remember the last time he had had such a beautiful woman in his bed. As he took in the sight before him he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the deep green lace bra she had been wearing. She could feel the blush in her cheeks starting to rise as she saw the expression on his face change as he looked over her. It made her feel somewhat self conscious but she couldn't bring herself to move to cover up.

Anticipation ran through her as Gibbs slowly crawled onto the bed. He landed on top of her with a wide spread grin on his face and she couldn't help but let out a giggle; she oddly felt like some silly teenage girl again.

They took their time undressing each other; it was one garment here and another one there while placing sweet kisses on one another and trailing comforting hands along the contours of each other's body in between. Soon enough there was nothing in between them, the skin on skin contact seemed to burn them as they lay chest to chest.

Time seemed to slow as Gibbs placed his hands on either side of her and pushed himself up. Her breath got caught in her though, knowing what was about to happen next. She placed a hand on his cheek, guiding his face to hers. With that single kiss he slid into her slowly.

Jen let out a gasp as they joined together, her eyes fluttered shut and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. Gibbs couldn't believe the feeling he got from just being inside her. Finally he started to move within her, first slow, deep strokes then short quick ones. Sometimes he would bring her close enough to the edge only to pull her back. Jen wrapped her legs around him and met his hips each time, their rhythm now perfectly in sync. It drove her insane and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to handle it.

The sounds coming from them both, the way names were being said, the feeling that was bubbling inside of them made time seem to slow down even more. Kisses here and there, them watching each other as they moved, their hands roaming each other's body; it seemed like they had been doing this forever.

Jen could feel it coming, that familiar feeling that erupted into her whole body was starting. She moved her hands to his shoulders, gripping them as hard as she could, sure that she was leaving marks that would be there in the morning. As he slid deep into her one last time, her toes curled and his name came tumbling from her lips, her body shuddering from her climax.

Watching her come undone beneath him sent him over the edge, crying out her name as the recognizable burn went through his entire body.

It took all of his energy not to collapse on top of her. Instead he rolled the side and brought her close. Their breathing had finally calmed and they smiled at each other. She placed a hand on his chest, drawing circles above his heart. She couldn't believe that she had only met this wonderful that night. The more she thought about it the crazier it sounded but it didn't matter, tonight had felt right.

They both let sleep overtake them only to wake up a few short hours later to make love two more times, Gibbs all the while claiming that she would be the death of him.

* * *

Jenny had been the first to wake up that morning, the event of the night before slowly coming to mind. She couldn't believe that she had done that. Never had she done anything of that sort, although she can't say it hadn't been worth it. On the contrary it had been more than she had bargained for.

She got out of bed quietly, hoping not to disturb the man next to her. All around the room she had found her clothes, some of them in the most peculiar spots, the only thing that was missing was her shirt. She had searched up and down, left to right and there was still now sign of it. She was so frustrated that she just grabbed one of Jethro's shirts that been in the open closet and was about to put it on when a voice stopped her.

"That's my shirt you know," he smiled as he asked, a playful smirk lying on his lips.

"I know but I can't seem to find mine and I have looked all over this room."

"Basement remember?"

"Excuse me?" She had no idea what he was talking about and she wasn't sure if she was in the mood to solve riddles. It was already six-fifteen and she was supposed to report to her new job at seven-thirty, which only gave her and hour and fifteen minutes to get ready.

"That's where we…you know…started." Of course, how could she forget. She had taken off her own shirt down there before they came upstairs. She gave him a quick smile before leaving for the basement. She was fiddling for a light switch when a hand came out of no where to help her.

"My shirt is down here too." He smiled at her and put an arm out for her, letting her go first. It was then she noticed he was only wearing his boxers. Looking at him now, she realized she hadn't truly taken the time to appreciate what his body really looked like. It had been an understatement last night when she had thought that he looked like he might have been in good shape. There was not a doubt in her mind that he was incredibly fit and healthy, no doubt the reason for his incredible stamina and endurance the night before. The last thought made her blush, she hoped it would go unnoticed, and she thought she had gotten away with until she could a warm breath on her ear.

"Haven't you had enough of me Jen?"

"That depends. Do you have more to offer?" She couldn't hide the smile on her face as she said so. His simple answer was a kiss, which she was sure if she didn't put a stop to, would turn into more. She took the opportunity to breathe as her chance to find her shirt so she could be on her way.

Gibbs' arms fell to his side as she pulled herself away and walked down the stairs, adding a bit more sway in her hips as she went down. Luckily her shirt wasn't hard to find and as soon as it was buttoned Jen went back up the stairs to collect her things, walking right past Gibbs as she did so. As she did, he noticed she was walking a little funny, then he realized.

"You okay there? Seem to be walking funny." The look she gave him should have put an end to the smirk but it didn't, making her even more frustrated.

"For your information, it's been a while…for me…since I last…you know?"

"Yeah I know, I didn't mean anything by it. If anything it's an ego booster to me," he flashed her one of his crooked smiles and she couldn't resist smiling back.

"As if you needed an extra boost…" She didn't want to be doing this – this back and forth banter. It shouldn't have been like this after, it shouldn't have been easy for them to talk to each other the way they were. It wasn't hard for her to figure out that this was just going to be a one time thing, she didn't expect to see him again or for him to try and find her. It was probably for the best. Now she could look back on it with the memory of it being the best sex she had ever had and leave it at that. There were no other memories or emotions to get in the way of what it had been.

Watching her pack her things caused something strange in him. He had never felt such a connection to any woman in a long time, let alone one he had met the only the evening before. Gibbs had never been good at this, the next morning stuff, that's why he usually preferred to spend the night at the woman's house; he could leave before she woke up. It might make him a bastard but that's what he was known for, and at least it saved him dreadful minutes of small talk and empty promises of calling.

He hadn't even noticed her come over until she was standing right in front of him, the smell of her perfume hitting him hard.

"I um…I have to get to work. Start a new job today and everything so I need to clean up, get back to my house before I can go."

"Right, of course." He put a hand on her back and walked to the door and opened it for her. She turned around to face him, trying hard to hide the emotions she was feeling.

"This has been wonderful. Everything about it. You know its funny, I don't even know your last name nevertheless I feel like I've known you for much longer than I have. But I guess with a name like Leroy Jethro, you don't really need a third."

"Yeah I guess not…" He tucked a tendril of hair that had fallen out behind her ear, letting his fingers linger a little longer than necessary. She placed a hand delicately over his and brought it to her lips, placing a kiss in the palm of his hand.

"Goodbye Jethro."

"G'bye Jenny." She gave his hand one last squeeze as she brought it away from her. She didn't dare spare a glance behind her as she got into the cab she had called when he wasn't paying attention, not wanting to put him out by having to drive her home. The cabby pulled away and she let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in. As the houses rolled by she allowed herself to think about how great last night it had been, not realizing that she had forgotten her coat in his basement.

* * *

It was seven o'clock by the time Jethro had pulled into the navy yard, forty-five minutes later than his usual time. Hopefully his team would have the good sense not to mention anything and they could just get on with their day and whatever cases they had. The elevator doors shut with a _ping!_ and he prayed to God that there would be something today that could distract him from thinking about the woman he had shared his bed with the night before.

So lost in thought he had almost missed the post-it asking him to meet the director up in MTAC sometime around seven-thirty. He tore it off his monitor, crumpled it and tossed it in the trashcan without even paying it a look, ignoring the 'nice, boss!' that came from his team. He looked at the time on his computer, seven-thirty two, and headed for the stairs, taking two at a time, wondering what the director had in store for him today.

Once in MTAC he spotted the Director Morrow sitting the back row and took the seat next to him.

"Sir."

"Agent Gibbs. I hear you're one down on your team."

"Yes sir, but it hasn't been a problem so far." Gibbs wasn't sure what the director was trying to get at.

"No I imagine it hasn't but still there is something I'd like to do about," he raised a hand to Gibbs knowing he was about to protest. "There is a new agent here, hand picked them myself and I want them on your team. They are more than up to standard and I have a – what are you always calling them? Gut feelings? – about this one. Will serve your team well and I have a feeling you two will be able to handle each other."

"When do I get to meet the probie on my team, sir?" Not at all liking the fact that he was going to have to train a rookie.

"I'd say right about now." Morrow got up from his seat and made it down the steps to the front row. "You're his to worry about now." The moment the agent stood he knew who it was, he would be able to recognize that hair anywhere. He hadn't realized he had even gotten out of his seat until he was standing only a few feet in front of her.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I would like you to meet Agent Jennifer Shepard, the newest addition to your team. Agent Shepard meet your boss. He is to be your mentor; you watch him, learn from him and most of all listen to him. Gibbs is one of the bets agents I have, you couldn't have asked for a better leader to show you all the ins and outs of being a top rank field agent." Oh she was sure she could. In fact anyone would have been better than this. She had been here less than ten minutes and she had already slept with the boss.

"Gibbs a word please." He hadn't moved, hadn't heard a word he said. He couldn't believe that she would be working under him…_well she had already worked under him, _he thought. "Gibbs."

Without a word he turned and followed Morrow a few feet away from where Jenny was standing.

"I want you to pay special attention to this one." Gibbs was sure that wouldn't be a problem. "She is damn well full of potential and I would hate for her to waste it all. Make the most out of her, use her for what she is good at. I want to see her go far and I'd hate for that not to happen because her boss is a bastard."

"Of course sir, special attention. Done."

"Glad to hear it. I knew you wouldn't let me down. I'll let you go get better acquainted with Shepard before you introduce her to your team." The director patted Gibbs on the back before making his way out of MTAC. It was then Gibbs let that knowing smirk come across his face as he walked down to Jenny.

"Agent Shepard."

"_Special_ Agent Gibbs," she said, returning with a smirk of her own.

"I was sent down here to get better acquainted with you, but I don't see how I can do that."

"Is it going to be a problem?"

"Nah, I'm an expert at keeping my professional and personal life separate."

"Even when the two become one?"

"Well I've never really had to worry about it before, so we'll just have to see won't we?"

"I guess we will." He smiled down at her, placing a hand on her back, leading her out of MTAC and onto the catwalk. "Is this where the big, bad director watches over your team like a hawk?"

"Nah, it's where the big, bad team leader watches over his team, especially the probies." She laughed, partly at what he said and partly because of the situation. Just this morning she had been leaving his house, expecting never to see him again and she had accepted that. Now here she was, working for him. She wasn't sure if now that they would be seeing each other on a daily basis, anything would change between them. They had both said their goodbyes this morning and left it at that. But he had said profession _and_ personal, so did that mean he hoped for something more? Her thoughts were interrupted by the man that had been in them.

"Jen, you okay?"

"Jethro – I mean Gibbs….Agent Gibbs?...Boss?…" she wasn't exactly sure what she should be calling him. Jethro was out of the question and boss just felt…too weird.

"Gibbs is fine."

"Right Gibbs, I just think here, on the job you shouldn't call me Jen."

"And off the job?"

"You think it's wise for there to be any off the job?"

He bent down close to her ear. "Well I still have your coat in my basement but if you want me to bring it here and explain to the whole team, because naturally they will all be curious, why your coat was at my house when you have only been here a day then no, there doesn't have to be any off the job."

"Point taken. And as much as I'd like to talk about this more, I think it's time you introduce me to the rest of the team, don't you think?"

"After you," he said as he held out his arm, motioning for her to go first. He decided it had been a good idea, quite liking the view he got from behind.

"Stop staring at my ass Gibbs. You wouldn't want the team to get suspisious would you?" Maybe Morrow was right, if she could sense him staring, she just might have potential after all.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay so I uploaded this part of the chapter to check something but then my laptop broke. Now I dont have the whole thing uploaded but I wanted to post this even though it was just supposed to be a oneshot. I will post the rest when everything gets fixed. And I know it cuts off weird and probably doesn't make much sense but bare with me please.**

_Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Reviews would be great!_


End file.
